Finn the Orphan
by Nicky505
Summary: (AU) Finn had a very unlucky childhood and ended up becoming an orphan at the age of 5 years old. He constantly keeps getting bullied and is now in his 5th new high school in 3 years, but what happens when he meets Rachel, who also gets bullied in high school sparks fly.
1. Meeting you

**Finn the orphan**

**Description: (AU) Finn had a very unlucky childhood and ended up becoming an orphan at the age of 5 years old. He constantly keeps getting bullied and is now in his 5 new high school in 4 **years but** what happens when he meets Rachel, who also gets bullied in high school sparks fly.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting You**

Finn Hudson you would think was a normal teenage boy. He though he's an orphan and lives in an orphanage with lots of other kids. They somehow have become his family and as being the oldest in the orphanage all the kids look up to him. When it comes to school, though he would constantly get bullied when people found out he was an orphan thinking he was different. Finn constantly felt different and never fitted in.

It was now the first day of his senior year in his new high school. He woke up at 7.30 and went downstairs helping his social worker Elizabeth, who really looked out for him, getting the younger kids ready for school. Finn shared his room with 2 younger boys, Chase and Mason who were twins aged 7. They of course loved Finn and he was a big brother figure to him. Once all the kids had finished Finn soon had breakfast himself.

Soon he arrived at his new High school and looked around. He was a pretty shy guy, he had a tough upbringing and always found it hard to mix with people. He first had a meeting with the principle of the school Mr. Figgins . He walked into the office and saw a young, beautiful brunette sitting opposite the principle. Finn took a seat beside her and smiled nervously.

"Hello Finn Hudson and Welcome to McKinley High! I am Mr. Figgins your Principle" he says, smiling at Finn and shakes his hand. Finn just nods and smiled a little while the young brunette finally speaks.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry...I am on the welcoming committee In the school and on behalf of my fellow classmates its great to have you here" she says with a smile, she was taken back by his handsome looks.

Rachel Berry was your typical spoiled theatre geek. She loved to talk and sing, but of course would get bullied and had no friends in the school. She was a lone wolf and very ambitious. She wanted to become a star one day. She was also part of every club in the school to get her grades up and for to get into her dream school NYADA.

Back in the office Finn looked at Rachel thinking she was very pretty but wouldn't stop talking. Rachel was currently talking about the facilities in the school and other school. Clearly Mr. Figgins lost interest and was just on his Iphone. When the bell went he dismissed them and Rachel walked out with Finn.

"I saw your timetable you have Spanish class with me so I'll show you around and stuff" she says, biting her lip as she blushed thinking he was cute.

"Uh...Thanks" He says following her to where his locker was. He then opened it and Rachel stood there just watching him. She liked him a lot but knew a guy like him wouldn't be interested in her.

While they stood there two jocks came over in their letterman jackets which a slushie in their hands. Rachel's lip trembled as she knew what was coming while Finn was really unaware and didn't take much notice continuing to get his books out of his locker.

"Please walk away Finn.." she says quietly and Finn was confused and Rachel pushes him a little before the two jocks throw the cold slushie in her face. She was destroyed.

"Hey Loser!" The jock shouted and high fives his friend as they walked past.

Finn was in complete shock, they never did that in his old high schools, they would just push him and call him names, he looked at Rachel and hoped she was okay.

"Hey, are you okay?" he says helping her with her books.

"Its okay, I am used to it...I'll meet you in class I need to change, you know where you are going right?" she says wiping the slushie out of her eyes.

Finn didn't know what to do but just nodded and looked at his timetable. "Okay..." he says and watched her go to girls changing room. He then turned around and went to his spanish class and sat down in the middle. Of course, no one would sit beside him and he shrugs knowing it would happen as he was the new guy.

* * *

A few minutes later the class started and Rachel soon came back in looking fresh and clean, she was about to sit on her own in the front before Finn smiled and pointed to the seat next to his if she wanted to sit there. She bit her lip and sat beside him. Finn enjoyed the class, but was confused at some of the words and sayings but he got used to it and soon the class was over.

Eventually a few hours passed and it was lunch time and Finn made his way to the cafeteria seeing all the clicks. There were cheerleaders, jocks, geeks, Goths and nerds. He soon sat down on a table on his own eating his packed lunch Elizabeth made for him. He bit his lip as he felt so out of place and eventually got up and walked around the school tying to get familiar with it, he soon saw the football field and smiled as it did look pretty big. Finn played football in his old high school and basketball. He was good, but didn't have the confidence to try out. He then saw something moving under the bleachers and walked over and saw Rachel sitting there having her lunch on her own.

"Em..hi...why you having lunch here?" Finn says confused.

"This is where I always have lunch, no one bothers me or bullies me..." she says simply eating a veggie wrap.

"Im sure you have friends..." he says simply before she cut him off.

"I have no friends" she says simply.

"I can be your friend" he says as he did like Rachel and appreciated how helpful she was to him today.

"..look Finn..You are a nice guy but you are better off not hanging out with me...you will only bullied and get slushes thrown at you...I'm meant to be alone, you still have time to make friends here..im doomed. I am just waiting till Graduation and I leave this school and finally go to New York to follow my dreams and become a star" she says confidently.

"But you were really nice to me today and we could be good friends.." he says shrugging.

"No Finn...I said no...no its best you leave...before You are seen here with me.." she says and Finn sighs. Why didn't anyone want to be friends with him he thought.

The rest of the school day went quickly and it was time to go back home. He got into his really old truck and drove back to the orphanage before getting ready to go to work later that night in the garage. He hoped maybe the next day it would go better than his first day.


	2. Project Partners

**Chapter 2 Project Partners**

**Hey guys this is my second chapter to this story, please review and tell me what you think and if you guys have any idea's I will kindly take them on board. Enjoy :)**

* * *

2 days passed since Finn started life at McKinley High and he honestly wasn't enjoying it so much. His last 3 high schools were all boy schools so he wasn't used to being around girls all the time. He still made no friends and he would often try to talk to Rachel but she would just walk away.

It was 3rd period and he had Spanish. He was first in the class and sat down sighing.

He didn't sleep much last night as one of the kids in the orphanage got sick and went to hospital,which wasn't unusual for the orphanage as it was in pretty bad condition and didn't have correct heating so the kids got sick all most all the time.

He was now sitting down waiting for the teacher to come in, soon more students arrived and he saw Rachel and gave her a soft smile.

Once the teacher came in he started to put the words 'Group Assignment' on the chalk board. Finn bit his lip, this was all he needed. He didn't like talking to new people he was pretty shy.

Mr. Shue, who was their Spanish teacher put a list on the board of who the partners where for the groups. He looked through it and bit his lip when he saw he was paired with Rachel Berry and a guy named Simon, who apparently never was in so he knew it would just be him and Rachel. He then sat beside her as they were told to get started.

"Hey, so I guess we are partners, " he says with a little smile.  
"Yeah, we are. Em So what do you want to do the project on?" Rachel says looking at Finn softly.  
"Maybe we can do it on a Spanish speaking country...maybe Argentina.." he shrugs. Finn was a pretty smart guy when it came to things.  
"Yeah, that sounds good. We can talk about their culture and music and everything to do with the country." Rachel said with a smile. Soon the bell went and Finn bit his lip.  
"Do you want to meet up after school to start working on it?" he says shrugging.  
Rachel didn't want Finn to get bullied like her but knew them meeting after school would be fine and they had too as they were working together.  
"Yeah sure, how about we go to my house, or yours?" She offered  
"Em yours..." he says simply not wanting to tell her he was an orphan.  
"Sounds good to me..see you then Finn" she says, giving him a simple smile and leaving and Finn nods walking off.

* * *

The rest of the day went fast before soon enough the day was over and Finn saw Rachel and followed her. "So do you want to go to your house now?" he says smiling.

"Sure" Rachel nods.  
"I can drive us..." he said as he used his social worker's car Elizabeth.  
"Great I'll meet you out in the car park I just need to put my books away" she says going to her locker and Finn went to the car park to wait for her.

When she came out he helped her into the car and they drove back to her house and it was huge. She was rich he thought. When they stopped outside, she leads him inside the 5 bedroom house. He was in awe of the place. He had never been in a house like this before. Rachel noticed his face and laughs.

"Its like you have never been in a house before..." she says softly.

"Um...no its just your house is really big" he says simply.

"Oh thank you...my Dads are pretty well off, well, I have two gay dads, one is a lawyer and the other is a realtor " she says as usually when she said that people who think she was different but of course Finn just nodded like it was normal.

"Wow! that is cool! I bet they are awesome!" he says as they make their way to the living room and Finn couldn't get over how amazing it looked. "Wow that is a pretty big table" he says, laughing at the size of it, he really would need one for the orphanage for all the kids there.  
"We would totally need one of these for my place" he says softly and Rachel looks at him confused."Oh you have a big family?" she asks and he bit his lip sighing.

"You could say that.." he says sitting down.  
"Oh I have no brothers and sisters...well enough about me lets get started" Rachel says knowing she was talking to much about herself.  
"Okay, so Argentina... lets talk about music, " he says nodding.  
"Good my favorite subject that will be easy for me" she says with a confident smile.  
"Oh cool and then, talk about Food I can be confident on that one I love food!" he says with a soft smile and Rachel couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was.  
"Okay, so food and music soundsgood" she says as she gets her laptop out and Finn was surprised.

"Wow is that a l-laptop?" he says in awe again.  
She laughs. "Yes, it is...Finn you are really funny" she says with a blush.  
"Um, thanks.." he says, confused.  
"A kid that used to live in the orphanage had one just like that.." he then suddenly stopped himself as he realized what he just said.

"Crap..." he says nervously.  
"Wait did you say orphanage...Wait are you living in an orphanage?" she says, confused.  
"Yeah...I'm an orphan okay...look Im sorry...maybe I should go...I bet you don't want to work with a stupid orphan like me...I'm different I know" he says suddenly getting up and Rachel stopped him.  
"Hey stop it! You are not different...just because you are an 'orphan' doesn't make you different or stupid...I don't believe in Labels...now lets get back to work" she says clearing her throat and looks at him softly, She couldn't get her mind around it though, she never met someone who was an orphan before.  
"Okay, thank you for not judging me.." he say softly.  
"I don't like to judge anyone," she says with a smile before they got back to work.

* * *

2 hours passed and they got a lot of work done and they took a break and she made him sandwiches. While they ate, they talked more and actually had a good time together and were joking around and stuff. Once then Finn looked at his watch and he knew he had to go back to the orphanage he was cooking dinner for the younger kids.

"Thank you for not judging me and having me over for to study..I'll see you tomorrow and we can set up another time to get more work done" he says simply.  
"Yes, lets...and it was nice having you over Finn" she says and waves while he gets back in his car and drives home.

Finn couldn't get over how nice she was and didn't judge him, it was something new and she made him feel like he was normal like soon made his way home and made dinner before eventually going to bed and looking forward to seeing Rachel the next day.


	3. Football Tryouts

**Football Tryouts **

**Hey guys thank you so murh for the reviews so far, this is my first ever Fanfic so it means so much that you are liking it. If you have any idea's please don't be afriad to ask. Here is chapter 3 hope you like! Please keep up the reviews. **

Finn and Rachel were now partners for a few days now and they were, meeting up almost every day after school to get it done as they knew the project was worth a lot of marks and they were growing closer as friends.

It was now Thursday and their project was due the next day and they planned to meet up for lunch. Soon it was lunch time and Finn was waiting for Rachel at her locker. He was pretty confused though, were they friends? He did like Rachel and he wanted nothing more for her to be his friend but knew she wasn't so sure. Finn waited there for awhile before he saw Rachel, who smiled brightly at him.

Rachel on the other hand was having a great day and felt like she was growing closer to Finn and maybe it was stupid for her to think they couldn't be friends, she really liked Finn and thought he was different to the other guys in the school. Plus him being an orphan didn't bother her one bit. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Finn!" she says in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Rachel...ready to get working on this project, I think we could get it done today" he says with a little bit of disappointment in his voice as he knew they would be finishing working together on it.

"Yeah, I think we could...I was thinking maybe we could be friends...I really have enjoyed working with you on the project and it would be cool for us to hangout again" she says nervously hoping he would accept.

Finn nodded quickly. "Yeah, I would totally be into that, I mean it would be really awesome to have a friend and you are awesome Rachel" he says nodding.

"Great!" Rachel says as she puts her books away before two jocks walked down the hall. Dave Karofsky and Noah Puckerman or as everyone liked to call him 'Puck'. Rachel quickly turned her way quickly, but to her relief they had no slushies in their hands.

Puck and Karofsky were walking down the hall , they were currently trying to recruit new players for the McKinley high Titans, they were the football team and they weren't for good. Last season they didn't win a game and were looking for fresh new players.

They walked down the hall and Puck narrows his eyes over at Finn.

"Hey big guy...do you play ball?" he says carefully.

Finn was confused as this guy never talked to him before and he just nods. "Em yeah I played a little in my last school..." he says not knowing where this was coming from.

"Seriously Puck this guy...he hangs around with Berry..."Karofsky says glaring at Rachel.

"Where you play?" Puck asks, ignoring Karofsky for a minute.

"I play anywhere but I like Quarterback.." Finn says shrugging. He wasn't big into football, but he did enjoy playing it, he enjoyed Soccer more.

"Well, come to practice after school today, we are having tryouts...if you make it man you are on the football team and you are a god in this school" Puck says with a smirk and nods as they then walk off.

Rachel didn't know what to say and just walked ahead. "So um lets go work on this project then" she says, not bringing up the whole friend thing with Finn as she knew if he was on the football team they couldn't be friends, there was no way she would do that to his new Reputation if he made the team.

* * *

They soon found an empty classroom and got back to work.

"I would totally kill for a fajita right now" he says as they were writing about Mexican food and Rachel couldn't help laugh. God this boy was cute she thought.

"I am a vegetarian, so I have never had one before, " she says simply. ]

"Wait really? Wow, so you eat all green stuff" he says, wrinkling his nose and Rachel laughs nudging him playfully.

"Hey the green stuff is nice and healthy, okay!" she says shaking her head.

"So you never had meat before?" Finn says as he never met a vegetarian before.

"Nope and I don't plan to anytime soon, its gross" she says making a face and Finn laughs thinking it was cute.

"Oh, okay, you are totally missing out" Finn says with a smirk before they get back to work.

* * *

Not long after lunch was over and they went back to class before school was over and it was time for the tryouts.

Finn wasn't nervous he wasn't expecting much really, he didn't think he was good enough to make the team. He just wanted to give it a try and see what happens. He had no self-confidence. He made his way onto the football field and looked around at the guys who were trying out with him.

Most of them were pretty big guys who he had never seen before. He was getting lost in his thoughts before the coach blew her whistle. The coach's name was Beiste and she looked like the person you didn't want to cross. She gathered the players around her and told them to give it their best shot.

Soon the tryouts started. It started off with a few football drills before going into little 7x7 games and doing set plays. Finn was really doing well and was catching the eye of a few of the senior guys on the team like Puck and Karofsky. An hour passed and the coach called them in telling them that tomorrow she would post the name of the players that made the team. Finn wasn't expecting much and knew more than likely his name wouldn't be on the list. He then went home to the orphanage telling his little 'brothers' about the football tryouts and of course they were interested as they looked up to Finn so much.

* * *

The next day came and Finn walked through the halls before classes were starting and saw Rachel at her locker and smiled at her. "Hey Rachel! I think we are totally gonna get an A on that project" he says grinning.

Rachel turned around and saw Finn but sighed nervously. "Hi...Finn I don't think its a good idea you talking to me..." she says frowning.

Finn looked at her confused and thought not this again. "Wait, what you talking about?" he says, sighing before Puck and Karofsky came up behind him and patted his back.

"Well done Hudson you made the team! Never knew you had it in you but you did man!" he says, smirking handing him a letterman jacket.

Finn was in complete shock, did this really happen. "Um thank you...guys" he says taking the letterman jacket and put it on smiling. "Wow, this is cool" he says as Rachel looked on and frowns, she knew she couldn't be friends with him now as he was on the football team, she would ruin his rep and Football players couldn't be seen with he likes of her, it was rules of the social ladder.

Before Finn could go back to talk to Rachel the two guys pulled Finn along and walked with him to class talking to him.

It was official Finn Hudson the 'Orphan' was on the Football team and was popular.


	4. Favors

Chapter 4

**Favors**

**Thank you for all the reviews again and follows. Here is chapter 4 I hope you like it.**

A whole week passed since Rachel last spoke to Finn and he got onto the football team. He started practice this week and he was loving it so far, he missed playing football but he missed talking to Rachel. She was, however ignoring him which really killed him. She was his only friend well he thought she was.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and the football team had practice at lunch before their first game of the season on Monday. Finn was told he would start on the bench only being a new player and he honestly didn't mind. He was happy to be doing something on a Monday night and promised his little 'brothers' they could come watch him and they were so proud of him.

As he was coming out of the changing rooms Puck came over to him and smirks.

"So Hudson, how awesome is it being on the football team?" he asks putting his shirt on.

"Its cool" he says not saying much as he was a pretty quiet guy and never had been on a team like this before.

"Yeah it is!" he says and lives his hand up for him to high five him and Finn nodded high fiving him back with a shy smile.

"So Hudson, its tradition after every first game of the season we have a party in the Captain of the football teams house so we bond and stuff...and I'm the captain this year..so you up for it?" he says raising an eyebrow.

"Em I'm not sure...I've never been to a party before" Finn says shrugging.

"Dude its okay I mean we will show you how its done McKinley style!" he smirks and then laughs. "You have go man or you are off the team.." he says with a serious face.

Finn sighs heavily before he starches his neck a little. "Em okay I'll be there then I guess.." he says with a little smile.

"Good! Oh and there is rule...you have to come with a girl...its the rule" he says smirking. "You might even get lucky" he says with a wink and Finn bit his lip.

"Oh okay..." Finn says getting his back out of his locker and walks out.

He was screwed..he was a pretty quiet guy and didn't have the convenience to talk to anyone new never mind a girl. He had to find someone to go with him to the party, he didn't want to be off the team yet. He then got an idea.

* * *

As he was on his way out of the school he saw Rachel trying to start her car but it was clear her car was broken down. He quickly ran over as it was starting to rain.

"Rachel you okay? Do you need any help?" he says with a soft smile.

Rachel looked at him and shakes her head. "No, its okay Finn y-you shouldn't be seen with me..." she sighs.

Finn rolls his eyes. "Hey, stop saying that stuff..you are clearly in need of help with your car and luckily for you I used to work in a garage..let me have look" he says lifting up the hood of her car and he bit his lip.

"Fine..." Rachel says, shrugging.

"Oh and wait in my car..you are gonna get soaked out here" he says, handing her his car keys and she nods getting into his car. He then looked at her engine getting soaked but he didn't care, he knew Rachel needed a hand. He eventually found out what was wrong and fixed it straight away and then came back to her in his car.

"Your engine is pretty old Rachel..I managed to jump start it and I called a buddy of mine and he will fit a new one in for nothing" he says smiling.

"Finn you didn't have to do that..." she says, sighing, but thankful of his kindness.

"Hey its fine and that is what friends are for.." he says, handing her keys to her.

"Finn...I told you we can't be friends.." she sighs heavily.

"I know you did but I want to be friends...come on..." he says with a shrug and a little smirk.

Rachel couldn't say no to this guy. "Oh okay, but we can't be seen together okay..it will be bad for you" she says with a soft smile. "And I don't want you to lose your Rep because of me"

"What Rep? Rachel I haven't got a Rep...I barely talk to anyone...I only talk to you...I don't care what other people think" he says honestly.

"You say that now but eventually you will get really popular and you won't want to be friends with me.." she says like it had happened before to her.

"Well I am not like that..I'm different" he says with a soft smile and Rachel bit her lip.

"Okay fine but I warned you" she says with a shrug and Finn couldn't help laughing.

"You are so cute when you talk all serious, " he says with a laugh and Rachel laughs too, she couldn't help laugh at this cute guy.

"Stop being so cheesy Finn!" she says with a laugh and nudges him playfully and he shook his head.

"You like it really" Finn says with a smirk and Rachel smirks back before she looks at her watch.

"I-I should go...Thank you so much again Finn I owe you one!" she says getting out of the car before Finn quickly thought.

"Well you could do me a favor...the football team is having a party after the game on Monday...but you need to bring a girl with you...could you come with me...as a Friend..." he says giving her puppy eyes.

"A party? With the football team? Finn I don't know...I mean I'm not popular..." she says softly and Finn shakes his head.

"Who cares...I am not either...look I want to spend more time with my friend...Please come with me?" he says giving her a pout. "Plus you do owe me" he says with a smirk and Rachel couldn't say no again. Why did this boy have this effect on her.

"Okay okay...Fine but you know this could be dangerous..like for your Rep and chances of being on the football team." Rachel says hoping he understood what the consequences could be bringing her to this party.

"I don't care I just want to be friends with you" He says with a happy smile she said yes.

"Okay, well I better go, and thank you for everything and I'll text you later" she says with a wave and then goes back to her car and drives off. Was she really going to be going to a party, a party where all the popular people would be at?

Finn on the other hand drove home and couldn't wait for Monday to come, game day and the big party with Rachel.


	5. The Party

Chapter 5 The Party

**Thank you so much for the views and stuff, please, can you review the story with some suggestions on making the fanfic better or any idea's you may have. Thank you so much :)**

* * *

Monday finally arrived and Finn was so excited. He woke up early and helped his social worker feed the rest of the younger kids in the orphanage. He then got changed and got his bag for the big game, he was nervous, but also excited about the Party after as he would be bringing Rachel. He had been texting her all weekend and it was good they were friends now.

He soon arrived in the school and went straight to class, he wanted the day to just pass and it would be game time. He didn't know what to expect at the party, but he knew it would be good to bond more and hopefully make more friends with the guys on the team but he did doubt himself. He would never talk to others.

Rachel meanwhile, was dreading the party later. She knew her going would cause some looks and maybe get Finn into trouble by bringing a geek to the party, but she knew he wanted her to go and she couldn't so no to his face. The boy was beyond cute and she couldn't stop herself from developing a crush on him.

* * *

The school day passed quickly and Rachel soon went home to get ready for the party. She was going to go the football game but decided against it as she didn't like sports but texted Finn good luck.

Finn meanwhile, was in the locker room getting his football pads on before coach best held a team talk. The game was only 10 away.

"Okay team this is our first game! We have a few new players, but we all need to be played like we have been in practice and give it our all that is all I am asking for. If you are not showing heart you are off the field!" she says, looking at them all carefully and Finn gulped nervously. He was kinda scared of the coach but was thankful he was on the bench and not playing from the start. Soon it was game time and Finn made his way on the sidelines and looks out at the bleachers and there was a big crowd including his orphanage brothers Chase and Mason. He waved at them, they were beyond proud of him.

Soon the game kicked off into the first quarter and it started off slow both teams were pretty evening and lots of balls were getting fumbled and Coach best was getting frustrated with the side lines. "That is not the play i called! Time out!" she calls and calls the team into a huddle.

"What the hell was that? If you call a bad play again, you are out of the game!" she says, glaring at the first choice quarterback Timmy Collins. "One more bad decision and Hudson is on to replace you, " she says as Finn listened closely and get even more nervous.

The 1st quarter continued and the opposition team scored a touchdown and Coach Beiste didn't look happy. Soon, the 1st quarter was over and then the 2nd quarter begin, but nothing changed from the 1st quarter. The opposition were all over the McKinley Titans and Finn could feel like his moment would come when Besite would call him into the game. Half time quickly came and the titans were 7-0 down with two quarters to play.

They went back into the dressing room and Coach Beiste looks at them. "That's it I am changing it! I know its only your first game Hudson but we need something different you will replace Collins" she says looking at Finn who nodded nervously. "Um, okay.." he says putting his helmet on and the substitution was made and the 3rd quarter began.

The Titans were on the attack and Finn was only 20 yards from the touchdown zone. He called his team in and then called a play. He got the ball and then threw and amazing pass to Noah Puckerman who accepted quickly and scored the touchdown. Finn couldn't believe it and the crowd cheered like crazy. They were level.

As the quarter went on the Titans got closer and closer but couldn't reach the end zone. Soon the quarter was over and there was only one remaining.

Finn felt like they had to win, he wanted to make his little brothers proud. Soon the 4th quarter kicked off, but both teams continued to fumble the ball and giving each other possession. As the game got closer to the end the Titans got closer and were 23 yards from the end zone. Finn saw an opening and passed it quickly to Puck, who scored another touchdown and with 1 minute remaining on the clock they also scored a field goal. Soon the game ended and the crowd cheered so loudly and rushed onto the field. Finn smiled widely as there were girls all over him and he was never used to it, but of course he didn't have the courage to talk to them.

When all the madness finished Finn quickly made his way to the showers before going back home to the orphanage to get ready for the party. He honestly just couldn't wait to see Rachel and he texted her a time he would pick her up at.

* * *

He arrived at her house and knocked on the door nervously. He hoped her dads weren't in as that would even make it more awkward. Soon Rachel opened the door and she looked amazing, she wore a very beautiful dress, but a tight dress and she looked amazing. "Wow Rachel you look amazing, are you ready to go?" he says nervously.

"Yes I am Finn and you look great too" she says softly and raises an eyebrow as they make their way into his truck and he was so happy the football team won.

"So congrats on today, you guys actually won a game" she says laughing.

"I know i think that is our first win in 5 years, " he laughs shaking his head, smiling as he started the car and drove to Pucks house.

The car ride was quiet and both were obviously nervous for their first ever high school party.

One they arrived, he helped her out and they walked to the door and he knocks on the door and soon Puck opened it and instantly gave Finn a hug before he looks at Rachel and raised an eyebrow.

"What Is Berry doing here?" he says, confused.

"Well, Rachel is my friend and you said I could only come if I brought a girl.." Finn says shrugging.

"Yeah, when I meant a girl I meant a date..." he sighs rolling his eyes.

"Oh..." Finn says, confused while Rachel blushed.

"Look because you played well dude today she can come in...but The others wont like it" Puck says letting them inside and Finn nods not really caring what the guys thought.

As they walked inside the music was pumping and almost all of the football team were drunk or hitting on their dates.

Finn looked at Rachel and smiled. "Do you want me to get you a drink?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

Rachel just shrugged. "I don't drink alcohol can you get me a soda?" she says sweetly.

"Yeah, sure" he says getting them both a soda and came back to her a few minutes later.

They soon got talking and were enjoying each others company.

"So why didn't you come to the game today, It would have been awesome to have you there?" Finn say loudly talking over the music.

"Well...I...I don't like sports Finn..but the next game I will be there promise" she says softly.

"Good, because I need my friend there and you can cheer me on" he says with a smirk.

"I guess I will" she says smirking too before someone hits off her and her drink falls and Finn looked confused.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS QUEEN OF THE NERDS HERE!" Karosky shouts looking at Rachel and pushes her.

"Hey! Leave her alone, she is with me!" Finn says, standing in front of Rachel sticking up for her.

"Dude, you are a football player why are you hanging out or bringing this nerd here! She is not welcome!" Karosky says, sipping his drink, he was obviously drunk.

"Well, she is my friend and I wanted her to be with me" Finn says, glaring at Karosky not knowing where this courage was coming from.

"No dude! Let me kick her out!" Karosky says, pushing Finn away.

"No, she is not going anywhere" Finn says, pushing him back and was getting angry.

"What you gonna do about it...look if you start with me man you are off the team!" he says pushing Finn again.

"Finn its okay, I will go!" Rachel shouts not wanting Finn to regret this and get kicked off the team.

"No Rachel you are my friend and you shouldn't be builled by this jerk! Look, we will both leave and you can stick your football! I quit!" Finn says, shaking his head sick of Rachel getting treated like crap and knew he didn't want to be part of a team full of bullies.

He took Rachel's hand and they walked out. "Come on Rachel" he says walking out and Rachel was still in shocked, no one has ever stood up for her before.

"Finn you shouldn't have done that, but Thank you.." she says getting into his truck and sighs.

"Rachel stop okay...it wasn't right and they shouldn't be treating you different...you are amazing and you are my friend" he says looking at her carefully and looks down at her lips.

"But because of me, you are off the football team..." she sighs looking down. "I ruin everything" she mumbles.

Finn shook his head quickly. "Hey its not your fault...stop saying that, yes, I like football, but there are more important things then being on the team..." he says lifting her chin up and looking into her eyes for a second.

Rachel looked back and instantly looked down at his lips. "You know you can kiss me if you want too.." she says softly.

"I want too" Finn says as he slowly leans in and kisses her gently. He never kissed a girl before and instantly felt a spark between them.

They kissed for a few seconds before Rachel quickly pulled away when she realized what happened. She didn't want him to fall for a nerd like her and she realized she ruined his night.

"Look...can you take me home.." she just says simply and Finn looks confused.

"What...em...but what about the kiss?" he asks.

"It shouldn't have happened, please just take me home Finn" she says scared that this could ruin their friendship and ruin his reputation.

Finn on the other hand was confused as he started the car, did he kiss her wrong. What did he do? Eventually he just drove her home and she quickly said goodnight and ran into her house.

Finn just watched her and sighs heavily. Why were girls so confusing he thought. He eventually went home himself.


	6. Slushie Facial

**Chapter 6 Slushie Facial**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update I had exams in college but Im back now and ready to keep going with this sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know what you think**. **If you guys have any idea's to improve this Story let me know, Enjoy :).**

* * *

It was now Tuesday, the day after the whole party and football game. Finn didn't know where he stood with both Rachel and the football team. He wasn't really concerned about the football team to be honest, yeah, he liked football, but he didn't want to be part of a team that bullies others. He wasn't used to that and he didn't want to be part of it either.

It was 8.45 am and Finn had just arrived in the school and was at his locker looking at his books. He really hoped he could talk to Rachel today, it was his main goal for the day. He was about to leave his locker before he saw Rachel and quickly walked over.

"Hey..." he says simply and Rachel doesn't look at him and she just nods.

"Hi..." Rachel says simply and walked to her locker, she honestly didn't know what to do about the whole kiss thing. Yes, she liked Finn and she wanted to be friends with him but she was scared. She had never been in a relationship before and never been kissed up until yesterday, so she was still trying to figure things out too.

Finn bit his lip as he didn't know what to say next. "Um...Im sorry about last night...about the kiss...I was just thought you wanted it...I mean you did say 'you can kiss me if you want too...'" he says trying to explain himself before Rachel quickly shook her head.

"Look Finn...I was just upset last night and stuff and I wasn't thinking...Im sorry...I just don't want to make things awkward between us..." she says with a sigh and finally looked at him, she got lost in his eyes.

"Oh okay...so we are still friends?" Finn asks just making sure.

"Yes we are still friends Finn" she says with a simple smile before all of a sudden a pile of slushie was thrown in both of their faces.

"Take that losers!" Karosky says as he smirks and high fives his friend and walks off. Finn then bit his lip and shakes his head as he had never been slushed before and his eyes were stinging him. "Ouch...this stings" he says as he was in shock also.

Rachel, who was used to this quickly went to her locker taking Finn's, arm and getting them towel, she had two towels for incase.

"Here, take this, it will take the slushie out of your eyes" she says as Finn nods and takes it and wipes his eyes and smiled at her.

"Thank you...how come you aren't in pain.." he says, trying to look at her with his sore eyes.

"I'm used to it remember" she says with a sigh and cleans her eyes before she looks at him, "Look, let me help you clean yourself up...you aren't used to this and I know you would need some help..do you have any spare clothes?" She asks and Finn nods as he did have his training top and sweats for football training in his locker from last week.

"Yeah, I do..." he says, wiping his face and the pain from his eyes were gone.

"Okay, go get them and meet me outside the girls locker room" she says sweetly before walking off to get her clothes.

* * *

Finn then made his way to his locker and sighs heavily looking down at his t-shirt, it was the one he saved his work money for, he didn't have a lot of clothes, most kids in the orphanages clothes were second hand. He then got his stuff and made his way to the girls locker room and waited outside.

Rachel soon came with a key and opened the locker room and Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that?" he says confused.

"Mr. Figgins gave it to me, I always get changed in here when I get a slushie facial" she says walking inside and Finn following closely.

"Wow, this smells nothing like the boys locker room" he says as the boys locker room was pretty smelly.

"Well, I guess it just says girls are less smelly than boys" she says with a playful smirk on her face.

"Hey! Boys are not smelly" he says with a playful smirk back.

"Whatever you say...no lets get that slushie out of your hair before it sticks.." she says, taking him over to the sinks and sat him down beside it on a stool. She then told him to lean his head back to rest on the sink and she let the water fall on it softly.

She then ran her hands through his hair and she bit her lip, thinking he was so handsome.

Finn on the other hand was loving this and he felt so relaxed feeling her hands in his hair.

There was a silence between them for awhile, but a comfortable silence. Soon then his hair was all clean and he got up and smiled at her.

"Thank you for that...you really are a pro at this" he says with a laugh and then started to take his top off revealing his very toned and sculptured chest.

Rachel then turned around and couldn't help but look at his chest and she bit her lip walking over and slowly running her hands down his chest slowly to his abs.

Finn, however, was confused, but couldn't help bit his lip when she touched his body, it felt so good.

"Wow...you are really toned.." Rachel says simply never really seeing a boy's chest before.

"Um, thank you...I work out I guess" Finn says with a laugh before Rachel looks up at him and was about to kiss him before his bag fell off the table and they both jumped.

"I-I better get changed" Rachel says simply and walks over to the changing cubical and she quickly takes a deep breath. This boy had this control over her, she never knew could be possible, she really was weak around him. He was so handsome.

Finn on the other hand got changed and couldn't get what almost happened out of his head. He was crazy about this girl.

Soon they were both changed and they came out of their cubicles and Finn smiled at her. "Thank you for helping me...um I'll message you later" he says simply and walks out and Rachel nods as she then locks up the locker room door before going to class.

Both of them couldn't get each other out of their heads.


End file.
